Two Sisters One Galaxy
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: Now they all thought Molly never had a sister but boy were they wrong. Melody, Molly's sister, is anything but ordinary. When Molly and Melody meet the whole Galaxy better watch out. I DO NOT OWN OBAN STAR RACERS! summary kinda sucks sorry :
1. Melody

~~~Molly's PoV~~~

I was sitting in what looked like a bar on Alwas only they served me a milk. Atleast I thought it was milk- scratch that I hope it was milk. Across the room I heard a whistle. You know that perverted whistle a guy does to get your attention when he thinks your cute. I turned and saw a figure slightly taller than me in a red cloak. I couldn't see the person's face but when they reached for their drink I saw that their arm wasn't that of a creature but human.

_Another human, here on Alwas......_

I was going to go speak with whoever it was but the room grew silent and I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Grooor hovering over me. "Oh hey, come to congratulate me on the Earth team's victory heh?" I said nervously. Next thing I know I was being held up by my neck and losing air. "Put her down!" a voice yelled. I strained my neck and saw the person in the red cloak holding a metal staff. "Gladly." he said then threw me against a wall. "Not what I meant!" the person said spinning the staff in their right hand as if it was only a baton. I rubbed my head then watched as the two fought. During the fight Grooor caught the person's legs and held them upside down. That's when I noticed they were a short black skirt, white tights under that and dark red flat knee-length leather boots.

_Woah who is she?_

Groor tossed her but before she hit a wall Prince Aikka came out of nowhere and caught her. "Prince Aikka!" I said standing up unaware that my cheeks were slightly red. Behind me, I heard someone groan then turned around to see Jordan. He ran to Grooor and tried to kick him but Grooor knocked him away too. Prince Aikka set the girl down and attacked Grooor. Eventually he held Groor by his life then got him to leave. "Thank you!" I said. "the pleasure was all mine." he said bowing. "That girl, where did she go?" I said looking around. When I finally found her I ran to her and stuck my hand out, "Hi I'm Molly." I still couldn't see her face but she stuck out her hand and shook mine, "Hello my name is Melody." Prince Aikka and Jordan walked over and I introduced them to her. "So why are you here?" I asked. "To be honest I'm here to meet my sister again but the Alwas planet's pilot, Flint, fell for me and it is said that if he wins his race I am to become his bride." she said. "Is that why you saved me?" I asked, "you thought I could win the race for you so you wouldn't have to marry Flint?" "Actually, no the reason I did that was because...you are my sister Molly." she said taking off the hood of her cloak.

_NO WAY!_

She had long black hair with one red streak. She had three spiked piercing in one of her ears just like me and a silver star belly button ring. The reason I could see the piercing was because she was wearing a tight black midriff, like mine only the lines were red not yellow. "Kia-Melody?" I said, "How did you know I was here?" We hugged then she smiled at me, "I promised you one day I would come back when you needed me most no matter where or when." she said.

I realized Jordan and Aikka where still there and turned around. "Guys this is my sister isn't this great!" I said. "Molly isn't your race staring soon?" Melody asked. "Well actually I wont be racing." I said looking down. "Oh yes you are Don Wei wanted me to come get you to tell you were racing!" Jordan said grabbing my arm and pulling me away. Before we were to far I grabbed my sister's hand and waved goodbye to Aikka.

* * *

"I...I...I'm-"

"Don't worry, he's just naturally mean." I whispered. She bowed then spoke clearly, "I'm Melody, Molly's older sister." I noticed the way Koji was looking at her and giggled, "Watch it Koji that's my sister your looking at!" I said with a wink. His face turned red and he turned back to the Whizzing Arrow II. "How did you get her!" Don Wei said, "are you another stowaway!"

"I uh- NO!" she said, her eyes filled with hurt, "no the truth is Alwas picked me up well because its planet's pilot fell in love with me." "You mean Flint?" Stan asked. "Yes, and although it is a one sided loveand he will not leave me be!" she said gripping her fist and that's when I noticed the silver charm bracelet around her wrist and the few other woven bracelets. In the distance we could all hear the signal that the race would start soon. "I must go now please watch over my sister." she said then bowed once more. "Your sister is certainly more behaved and well mannered than you Molly." Don Wei said. "I would appreciate if you would not talk about my sister that way!" she said sternly then left the Earth Chamber.

"She needs a place to stay." I said. "Uh she can stay with us." Koji said, "I mean afterall she _is_ from Earth." "Fine but she must help put after all she does seem smart!" Don Wei said, "NOW HURRY THE RACE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!" We all scrambled and got ready for the race.

_I Hope your watching sis....this ones for you!_


	2. Races more than any

~~~Molly's PoV~~~

I looked at the crowd to try and find my sister but had no luck. I looked at Flint and he smirked.

_There's no way I'm letting you win this race!_

The race was claimed as a 'trap race' and I soon realized what that meant. Only thing is all the traps were set for me. That no good dirty cheater! Cheater or not at the end of the race I still won. I looked up at the crowd and finally saw my sister. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I gave a thumbs up back and hurried out of the Whizzing Arrow II to see her.

* * *

"So what did you think?" I asked my sister. "Your great Molly everything I knew my sister would be." she said then glared at Don who was talking to Stan, "now as for our father." "He doesn't exactly no were his children.…" I said. "I figured as much." she said then hugged me, "I'm just glad I wont have to marry Flint!" "Me too!" I said, "It would suck to have to travel all the way here for the holidays!" We both laughed until our sides hurt.

"Hey you two Don Wei said we get a break today!" Jordan yelled from the top of the stairs. We looked at each other as if we were both thinking the same thing, "It wouldn't hurt you know." she said smirking. "After all it is for old times sake." I said returning the smirk. "You up for it?" she said. "Oh you know it!" I said then we high fived. "Hey-Hey what are you two up to!" Jordan yelled. "Nothing Jordan we'll be back later!" I yelled then ran out the Earth Chamber. "NO FAIR YOU STILL CHEAT!" I heard my sister yell as she ran after me. We used to race like this all the time practicing for the big ditch at the boring old academy we went to.

On the way we literally both ran into Prince Aikka. "Sorry!" we both said at the same time. "No, my apologizes I didn't mean to get in the way of your....what are you doing exactly?" he said. "Racing see you later Aikka!" I said getting up then ran off. My sister sped up and was now way ahead of me. "NO FAIR NO NINJA RUNNING!" I yelled after her trying to speed up. All of a sudden she stopped running. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked catching up to her. She was starring at Toros, "huh oh its nothing!" she said, "how about we race another day." She ran the other way back to the Earth Chamber. "But I don't get it.....you never gave up on a race before." I called after her.

~~~Melody's Pov~~~

_Calm down its only a Crog no big deal right?_

But I couldn't calm down. My body became covered in goosebumps and I wanted to cry but never would I let my sister see me cry.

* * *

~~~Flashback~~~

"I promise Eva I'll be back for you no matter when or where" I whispered kneeling down by her, "I've heard of these academies that can teach me special training and when I come back I'll be able to protect you and we can be a family just you and me." "You mean you'll be like a Ninja!" she said smiling. I smiled back, sadly, "Yes I'll be like a ninja."

~~~End of flashback~~~

* * *

That day when I ranaway from that boarding school I didn't know what to expect from the Shin Ku academy. I just knew that no matter what I wanted to protect Eva. I just never thought here, on a planet way off from earth, is where I would have to do it. As I walked into the earth chamber a hammer came flying my way. I quickly dodged then continued to walk up the stairs as if nothing happened. In the corner of my eye I could see Stan shrug as Koji looked at him. I only smirked then bumped into someone. I looked up to see Don Wei, my father, who I had so much hate for. He kept walking without even saying a mere 'excuse me' and didn't bother to even look up. I already hated him for sending me away when I was only 1 years old so lets just see how long I could put up with him 16 years later.


End file.
